dark sunrise Jacob and Renesmee's story
by kAylinAriellex3
Summary: My story is about Jacob and Renesmee once again fighting the voturi after they defeated them once but two strongest are after them and Renesmee thinks she ready to make thinqs "FINAL". sudjestions are taken into consideration.


dark sunrise

Jacob and Renesmee's story

Preface

Oh no here it comes , the hardest decision of my life. I want to follow through but .. ..I don't think wanting Is an option anymore. Were running

out of time there coming soon, will I have enough time with my Jacob, even though there more than positive we will win, I am unsure. We

defeated them once but the two strongest are after us now because of us, we let them get away, and I would sacrifice anything for Jacob, I

would and will die for him.. .. But I didn't think those two would come back for more so soon. If he does not ask me I will ask him, because he is

almost as certain as the rest of them, that we will win and remain undefeated ...

I have to make sure he does it now. So that even if we do win I wont have to wait for that certain thing that makes it "_FINAL_". But I have to

think things through first. I love Jacob whole heartedly and that is what I want..... but what I want is something entirely different from what I

am ready for.

* * *

1. unknown

I feel like I am not normal. Some type of best , monster , is the more precise term.

Some thing that no one has ever seen or heard of. Though I know what I am , others don't. Me , my species is , the term , Hybrid.

I know that I am different, different from my kind, and from the other part of me that is somewhat semi-human and.......

"Renesmee" a deep husky voice called me from down stairs.

" You ready ? "

" Just a minute Jake "I replied hastily.

I walked down stairs and gave Jake a kiss longer than I had intended , but i didn't stop him. We got in the car.

He still has the same car , the same car he fixed before I was even thought of. The rabbit , are you serious I cant believe him , I

feel my age but yet so young. No that thing is old , its about time he gets a new one.

I giggled so that i was positive Jake could not hear me.

It feels the same , to be fifteen , its not all that great.

The greatest thing to me right now is the fact that i can finally BE with my Jacob.

Even though I've always been with him its not the same. I knew from the moment I first really saw Jacob that i loved him , which

was about when i was two ti three weeks old. i don't think he noticed that I loved him the way I did because all he wanted to do was

protect me. But I knew, knew that I loved him and that my love for him would last forever.

If we would have been together when i was at that age it would have looked absurd , though I wanted to , I knew what his intetions were.

I've always love Jake the same because even at that age i knew he loved me and I loved him. It did not matter how

he did he just did.

I released a soft sigh with a smirk on my face. Jake didn't hear me.

I loved to be around Jacob but also Mom , and still do , but it was more a need to be around Mom when I was younger. They took me away

from her so soon , too soon. For three days I waited. Waited to see the woman I loved since the time in which I was conceived. They took her

from me because she was "changing" , and I had already know what was going on.

I have always loved Jake the same because of the fact that i knew so much , knew for sure that he love me .

Besides the facts. He imprinted on me , he chose me , the most different person or vampire you can ever meet , he loves even though

I am different. From both my kinds.

We're in the car heading to the cottage to see Mom and Dad. Oh man it seems like just a few days ago i was calling her Moma.

i giggled sheepishly.

"What ?"

Jake's forehead creased.

"Nothing Jake just thinking."

He looked at me with curious eyes. "Oh , you know sometimes I wish I had those mind reading powers like you Dad."

"Technically you do Jake." i assured him with a smile.

"That doent count thats only with us shapeshitfters , you know what I meant." showing his perfect child like smile.

We laughed.

My laugh was like a bell , well balanced , but also slightly high pitched it was perfect , too perfect. It was strange.

"Were here Nessie. I swear you think way to much." he smiled at me deviously , and it occurred to me that it was strange how he was still

so hot ! I could not help but notice i stopped gaining my thoughts back together remembering we were in front of mom and dad house.

"And you dont think enough Jake."I challenged back a few seconds late.

"Ouch." he admitted reluctantly and playful.

We laughed again and my to perfect laugh threw it off balance.

"Um so do you want to get out Jake,"I said sarcastically his eyes were smoldering me i had to say something i barley almost

got that out. I congratulated myself for what I had just accomplished.

"Oh sorry Ness , I got side tracked."

I blushed.

We got out the car. We walked as we normally did when there was not anyone around.

I looked up at Jake from under my long lashed and flushed with red again , then he kissed me , long , considering we were in front of mom and

dads house. His lips moved perfectly with mine. I pushed away for the air i didn't need and managed to get one pathetic word out "Ready?"

he replied incoherently chuckling "Nessie , its your Mom and Dad , of course im ready."He looked at me with his

smoldering eyes again and took me by my waist and kissed me as gently and perfectly as he did before , I managed to choke out another

word "OK"I suppressed a wide grin , I don't know how i looked but i knew for sure my cheeks were flushed with a rosy color.

He brushed his hand over my cheekbone.

We walked in. The door was already open. Was that normal , I'd lost my train of thought and was still a bit faint from Jake kissing me.

It passes. Mom and Dad were ion front of us in less then a 1/2 second.

"Nessie"she said louder than was necessary considering that i was right in front of her.

"Hi Mom , Hi Dad."I felt the corner of my mouth rise and I had a huge grin on my face.

I couldn't help it I missed them.

I huged Mom first , longer than I thought I would have. I closed my eyes and held her close

to me. She ddn't want to let go and neither did I.

I breathed her sweet smelling scent in. Then someone coughed.

I was supprised to look and see Dad , smiling crookedly.

I could not help but smile back. Mom released me and gave a playful slap on the shoulder to Dad.

I gave Dad a tight long hug , I peered to the left to seeing Jake giving Mom a hug.

Then wispering something to low for me to hear and Mom gave a understanding look at him and

flashed her bright to perfect smile , he did the same.

It is very strange. Dad is super good-looking and Mom she's beautiful , gorgeous. Im so different. I stick out like a soar thumb.

I wished I had their radiant , chalky white , smooth complectin , and thats only some ways to describe it. I wished I had their beautiful gold

topaz amber eyes. I wished I could look more like the. But i dont i look like me.

Now I realize that my insignificant difference is beautiful to them is beautiful , though I have my own seperate opinion , i realized it didnt matter

to me about what i thought about my apperance , because the people i cared about most thought i was perfect, perfextly fine and

beautiful , and put the dennying consious toward the back of my mind.

But all in all my apperance compared to theirs is completely out numbered. Without a doubt they win that one.

Me , i have theese milk chocolate , brown eyes , like my Mom when she was human. My complection ,

is actually kind of nice. Its like an ivory tone. Not as radiant and smooth as mom and dads but still

it was kind of nice. I still wished i ressembled mom and dad more.

* * *


End file.
